


The Dream

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring, Comfort, First Time Sex, Impulsive Sex, M/M, Massages, Nightmares, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance is used to dancing with crippling insomnia. Normally he goes to Hunk for comfort when he wakes in the middle of the night with nightmares. But he's woken Hunk several times within the week...and Shiro has told him time and time again his door is open. So Lance finally takes Shiro up on the offer.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!! Here's a little drabble that has been sitting in my google docs for a while that i finally touched up!

Lance reared out of his bed wildly, a scream sitting on his tongue but it never came to fruition. It lodged in the back of his throat and  stuck there, causing him to claw at his neck in panic. The dream had felt so real, a Galra blade cutting into the thick of his throat, blood spilling over the alien weapon. He'd writhed beneath the commander's boot, eyes wide and he'd wanted to beg but his makeup wouldn't allow it.

 

Lance ran a hand through his hair.

 

It was a dream, nothing more. Just a wild twisted set of images conjured up by his hateful brain. He just wanted sleep...was that too much to ask?

 

He supposed so.

 

Regardless if he even wanted to attempt to get back to slumber...he'd have to go in search of company. After so much terror, after all the horrors he'd seen...the touch of another was the only thing he'd found that consistently lulled him back to slumber.

 

His feet hit the floor, bare toes connecting with the cold Garrison tile, sending a chill up the length of his spine. He really should have turned on the heater before climbing into the lonely little bed of his small apartment. It was a decent enough living quarters as the world around them focused on rebuilding. His family could come and go as they wanted, but he was needed here in case Voltron was called to battle.

 

He tucked his cold feet into his slippers.

 

He grabbed his robe off the hook by the door.

 

No, he didn't want to think about battle, or war, or anything of the sort.

 

His door clicked closed behind him.

 

He wasn't really sure where he was going.

 

To Hunk maybe? Hunk was always where he went when the nightmares kept him up. Hunk had known him for so long, he knew just how to comfort him.

 

Lance paused in the hallway, looking in the direction of Hunk's apartment. He sighed and rubbed the base of his neck.

 

He'd woken Hunk up three times this week, and he was starting to feel guilty about robbing his friend of such precious sleep. He shouldn't go to him again.

 

That left...Shiro.

 

Lance felt his breath hitch.

 

He'd become close with Shiro in the passing months, after Shiro's return to the realm of the living. Lance had tasted a small portion of death, he knew the feeling and therefore suddenly he and Shiro had some sort of common ground. Something that made them the same in a morbid sort of fashion. Lance was the only one Shiro could talk to about how it had felt. This had created a bond between them that Lance hadn't expected.

 

They had always been friendly. But this was something more. This was knowing each other on a deeper level that was just a bit terrifying. Shiro had just been a hero to him, then a comrade, and now a sense of comfort.

 

Lance changed his direction. Shiro knew about his nightmares, he'd told Lance his door was always open. Lance had just always found excuses not to use that outlet.  

 

Now though, the offer was tempting and he would swallow the silly burning sensation in the back of his stomach. A crush was the only thing he could categorize it as. And an annoying one at that. The second Shiro was the least bit kind to him he was falling all over himself like a lovesick idiot.

 

 _Pathetic,_ Lance thought to himself.

 

Lance found himself facing Shiro's door, shifting from one foot to the other, his pillow clutched in hand. He breathed in deep, summoning what little courage he had left in his tired state to lift his hand to the closed door.

 

He knocked, once, twice, three times.

 

There was no answer.

 

Lance knew the key code Shiro had told him...but that felt so intrusive. Lance sighed and pressed the keypad by the door, typing the four digit code hesitantly. He'd already come this far, he might as well complete his journey.

 

The door slid open with a soft hiss and Lance was granted entrance to the living quarters. It was much bigger than his own. But Shiro was a Captain now after all, he supposed that warranted him better digs.

 

Lance tiptoed through the space, he'd been here before, he knew the way to Shiro's room. The small amount of light from the lamp in the corner guided his way down the hall.

 

He came to Shiro's bedroom, the door slightly cracked. Lance pressed the tips of his fingers against it and with a soft creak of hinges it swung open lethargically.

 

Lance's eyes adjusted in the darkness, a sliver of dull light thrown across the center of the room from the open doorway. The young man's heart clenched tight in the cage of his chest and his fingers knotted in the soft of his pillow.

 

Shiro was sprawled on his back on the mattress, soft little sounds of slumber rumbling from his chest. The big man had his human arm tossed carelessly over his head, a mess of rumpled sheets kicked off his massive body. He was lacking of all clothing, his flaccid cock laid against his thigh, abdomen rising and falling with every intake of breath he drew.

 

Lance chewed his lip and backed up quickly. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on something very intimate. He didn't belong here, he was just a burden, Shiro hardly slept and he looked so peaceful…

 

Lance turned heel and sprinted down the hall, sliding around the corner and successfully bumping right into a stack of books on the small table in the living room. The heavy manuals smacked to the floor with a loud crack and Lance fell to the ground trying frantically to collect the fallen objects.

 

There was the heavy thud of feet hitting the floor and Lance snapped upright.

 

“Who's there??” Shiro's voice bellowed as he thundered down the hallway.

 

Lance shakily set the books back on the table and stood facing a very confused looking Shiro.

 

Shiro's face screwed up as he stared at Lance. Lance tried to avert his eyes from Shiro's...groin.

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked relaxing slightly.

 

“I'm so sorry...I...had a nightmare and was going to see if I could stay with you...but then I didn't want to wake you and I tried to leave…” Lance babbled.

 

Shiro's face softened.

 

Lance stood clutching his pillow, haloed in the low light, his expression unsure.

 

“Lance I told you, you are always welcome here,” Shiro said as he rubbed the side of his face and yawned.

 

Lance looked hesitant, shifting his foot slightly.

 

Shiro offered him a tired smile.

 

“Come on, let's get you settled in.”

 

Lance followed slowly, eyes unable to rest anywhere else but on the strong round of Shiro's ass. Lance scolded himself and shook his head.

 

Shiro crossed the room and seemed to realize the state of his undress and laughed softly.

 

“I guess a big naked guy storming after you in the dark isn't exactly rolling out the welcome wagon huh? Sorry about that.”

 

Shiro retrieved a pair of boxers from his dresser drawer and heaved them up his large hips. A small laugh drew itself from Lance's throat.

 

“It was pretty comical,” Lance shrugged.

 

Shiro smiled and crawled back into his messy sheets, patting the side offered to Lance. Lance gracefully toed off his slippers and shrugged out of his robe then very slowly deposited himself into Shiro's bed. Lance laid stiffly on the mattress as Shiro yawned widely into his fist and rolled over to face Lance. Lance flopped his pillow down and fluffed it slightly then settled once more.

 

He breathed in shallowly and curled slightly, leaving just enough space between his side and Shiro's.

 

"You seem nervous," Shiro said with a little frown.  
  
Lance shook his head and grimaced.

Thoughts lurched in the back of his brain. Of course he was nervous, he'd just seen a lot more of Shiro than he'd ever in his life expected to and now he was in Shiro's bed. His imagination was running wild and he couldn't tug it's leash hard enough to get it back.

 

“No, I'm just afraid I'm bothering you,” Lance said quickly.    
  
Lance could feel just how hot he was blushing even in the dark, his mind teeming with unclean thoughts.

 

Shiro smiled, the glint of his teeth capturing the soft blue glow radiating from his prosthetic arm.

 

“You aren't, I promise. But I'm not Hunk so be easy on me I'm not really sure how to do this,” Shiro tried to make light of it despite the lethargic look in his eyes.

 

He was so tired, Lance could see it on his face. That just made him feel even guiltier.  
  
"So how do you like this? You want me to massage your shoulders? Play with your hair?" Shiro inquired curiously.  
  
Hunk was so good at calming Lance, but this was the first time Lance had come to Shiro. It was uncharted waters but Shiro seemed more than willing to learn. Despite the sleepiness in his voice he seemed genuinely pleased that Lance had finally taken him up on his offer and had come to him.

 

Lance thought for a moment, moving a little closer to Shiro and Shiro seemed to welcome the action. Shiro rested an arm right next to Lance, not touching but close enough to be some sort of comfort.

 

“A shoulder massage sounds nice…”  Lance said softly as he rolled over, offering his back to Shiro, snuggling farther into his overstuffed pillow.

  
  
"I can do that.”

 

Lance could hear the exhausted tone in Shiro's voice.  
  
Shiro slowly started to massage the flesh of Lance's shoulders through the material of his sleep shirt, kneading soft for a while then firm. Shiro's fingers worked through the knots tangled along Lance's back, loosening the taut muscles with pristine skill. He was good at this. _Really_ good at this. Lance's sleep shirt bundled beneath Shiro's hands and the big man sighed.  
  
"Your shirt keeps getting in the way," Shiro whispered.

 

“I can take it off,” Lance yawned.  
  
Lance gently grabbed the hem of the clothing and pulled it up and over his head. His nipples beaded to hard nubs against his chest, the chill in the air licking along his skin.

 

The shock of Shiro's metal hand against his skin had Lance lurching forward with a loud yelp. He'd not expected it to be so damned freezing.  
  
"Shit, sorry I know it's cold," Shiro grimaced taking the false arm away from the equation.  
  
Lance shook his head, instantly feeling bad for his reaction.  
  
"No, it's not that bad, it will warm up," Lance quickly argued.  
  
Shiro seemed to hesitate but ultimately listened, working false fingers along Lance's flesh, gathering small, soft little sighs from the young man. The satisfied noises were breathless as Lance relaxed into his hands, curling himself and tucking his leg comfortably between Shiro's calves.

 

The invisible barrier that had been built between them in the beginning seemed to dissipate as Shiro's fingers moved and Lance allowed himself to enjoy the touch.

 

Lance melted down into the sheets, eyes becoming heavier and heavier. He scooted backward into Shiro's chest as the man took his hands away from his shoulders slowly.  
  
It had been a long time since Shiro had spooned with anyone...but Lance was warm and soft and smelled like hints of coconut. Shiro adjusted, pressing himself flush to Lance, one arm resting on Lance's hip while the other softly toyed with his hair.  
  
Shiro felt different than Hunk. Hunk was all comfort. When Lance curled up in bed with him there was just friendship there. Something about being in bed with Shiro had his heart thrumming faster...and not in the platonic way.

 

Lance cursed himself.

 

He tried to box the looming sensation back up in storage where he constantly kept it hidden away, but it was ornery and fought him every step of the way.  
  
Shiro twirled a strand of Lance's hair in his fingers and expelled a deep sigh. Warm breath tickled the nape of Lance's neck and the young man shuddered. He scooted into Shiro's hips without meaning to, and a soft, barely audible moan slipped off his tongue.  
  
Lance's eyes snapped wide.  
  
He'd not meant for that to come out. Not at all.  
  
"I um...sorry...reflex..." Lance stuttered.  
  
Shiro didn't seem bothered. His false fingers moved to the pad of Lance's hip, and squeezed for just a moment before moving to Lance's front, searching for Lance's hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

Selfishly Shiro was enjoying this far more than he should have. The touch was nice and it filled that empty space within him that had grown deep and cavernous with time. His bed had been so empty for so many years. Lance filled it so well.  
  
"That's not too much is it?" Shiro asked gently.  
  
His nose was pressed right behind Lance's ear. They were toeing some lines and Lance knew they were in danger of crossing them very quickly.  
  
Lance squeezed Shiro's much bigger, robotic fingers.  
  
"No. No, this is ok," Lance nearly gasped

 

Lance's face was bathed in the soft blue glow of Shiro's robotics, the gentle light keeping the encroaching darkness at bay.  
  
Lance laid still for a while, feeling Shiro breathe against him. The swell of Shiro's bare chest pressed into the exposed flesh of Lance's back, his warmth seeping into him slowly. Lance's body was a soup of different emotions. Shiro was so close. He could feel his slow heartbeat against him, Shiro's human fingers were still cutting gentle lines through his hair.  
  
His lips were right there on his shoulder.  
  
_Please just kiss me,_ Lance thought as he screwed his eyes shut.

 

Flames coiled in his gut and the wildfire was out of his control. It would not be put to rest now. Shiro was kind and gentle and he loved the way he laughed and the sound of his voice. Hearing him whisper so softly to Lance in the dark of his bedroom, tangled in his sheets, it had Lance's overactive imagination running wild.  
  
Lance fit perfectly in the empty space where Shiro's upper bicep should have been and fuck Lance's entire body was so hot. The fire in him had gotten to the surface. He was melting like candle wax.

 

Lance arched, a whine forming in the back of his throat and bubbling to the surface.  
  
With that Shiro perked, leaning up on his elbow and hovering over Lance's form. Lance hid in his pillow as best he could, his cheeks searing.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shiro asked cocking his head.  
  
He'd thought he'd been doing it right, maybe he was mistaken. Lance didn't seem to be drifting off to sleep so maybe he was missing some key element of comfort.  
  
Lance tried to collect himself.  
  
"Oh...yeah I'm ok, I'm fine," Lance whispered.  
  
Shiro nodded. He let loose of Lance's fingers, hand moving to pull the blankets over Lance's form, when the heel of his hand brushed the front of Lance's sleep pants. Lance shuddered and stifled a groan in his pillow. Shiro paused, watching Lance intensely.  
  
There was no mistaking that Shiro's hand had accidentally brushed the hard outline of Lance's cock. That realization had Shiro's gears sputtering to a stop.  
  
"Lance..." Shiro questioned softly.  
  
Lance grimaced and curled into a ball.  
  
"I'm sorry, shit I'm sorry, your massages are way more intimate than Hunk’s! Just leave it alone it'll go away.." Lance babbled in embarrassment.  
  
Shiro smiled.  
  
"So you are saying I have magic fingers?" Shiro teased as he plastered himself right up against Lance again.  
  
"That's not helping," Lance murmured.  
  
"What would help?" Shiro asked, a huff of breath showering the shell of Lance's ear.

 

Shiro was aware he was taking advantage of the situation. He felt something and Lance felt it too and it seemed silly not to act on it.

 

Lance felt a shudder run through him. His fingers buried in his pillow. Everything was so hot. His pants were suddenly clinging to him in the most uncomfortable of ways.  
  
He knew what would help. He wanted Shiro all around him, his mouth against his, he wanted him _inside._ He'd daydreamed about it for so long. But never thought it was a good idea to say it out loud.  
  
The war wasn't over. Everyone had lost someone. Shiro more than most. Lance never felt right about it. It was stupid anyway. Maybe coming to Shiro's room was stupid too.  
  
Then Shiro's lips pecked a soft little kiss to the side of Lance's neck.  
  
Lance froze, eyes widening.

 

"What...are you doing?" Lance whispered turning slightly.  
  
Shiro reared back, brows knitting together.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just thought..." Shiro whispered rubbing the back of his neck as he sat forward.  
  
Lance sat up too.  
  
"Wait what were you thinking?" Lance whispered.  
  
Shiro bit his lip.  
  
"That maybe we could..." Shiro said trying to form the words.  
  
"That we could fuck? Oh holy crow _please_ . I've been thinking about it for so long I'm sorry...I just you are so fucking hot and, and..." Lance babbled as he practically crawled into Shiro's lap.  
  
Shiro's brows shot upward, eyes wide.  
  
"I was going to suggest we make out a little...maybe some heavy petting.." Shiro laughed.  
  
Lance felt his heart drop and he made to move off Shiro's thighs.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...dammit...I'm not very good at this," Lance muttered.  
  
Shiro caught him before he'd managed to crawl away.  
  
"Wait, wait wait, I like your idea too," Shiro grinned as he nosed into Lance's hair.  
  
Lance sat on the tops of Shiro's thighs, blue eyes watching the other man intently.  
  
"I'm making an idiot of myself. We don't have to, I don't even know if you feel that way about me..." Lance muttered.  
  
Shiro shifted a little, getting one hand free as he pulled the front of his boxers down, allowing his very erect cock to spring free, standing hard and dripping before him.  
  
Lance looked down and made a choked noise.  
  
"Oh..." Lance breathed.  
  
"Yeah...so...we should definitely fuck..." Shiro growled as he offered his thick cock a slow stroke.

 

Lance's back hit the mattress hard, all the wind leaving his lungs with the impact. Shiro shadowed over him, he looked so much bigger from that angle.  
  
Shiro shimmied off his boxers clumsily, kicking them off and nearly losing his balance. Lance giggled and welcomed the weight as Shiro pressed against him.  
  
Shiro's mouth covered Lance's hungrily, tongue bullying past the seam of the younger man's lips.  
  
It vaguely registered to Lance that this was their first kiss. He figured at any moment he would wake up from this. He'd gotten close with Shiro but he never thought that anything like this would come of it.  
  
He arched his neck, trying to keep pace with Shiro as they kissed in time, sloppy and wanting. Shiro's mouth was stale with sleep and Lance was sure he wasn't much better. Neither seemed to care.  
  
Shiro gently pinched Lance's bottom lip as he pulled away, gathering a weak little moan from the young man.  
  
Shiro's attention was directed to Lance's clothing, yanking the sleepwear downward off of long, slender legs. Lance felt his neck ring with heat as he laid naked beneath Shiro's hulking form.  
  
His cock was wet with drooled pre-cum, already so aroused he feared he might just cum from the smallest of touches.  
  
"You're so pretty," Shiro huffed as he rutted the thick of his cock up against Lance's.  
  
Lance covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
Shiro pried his fingers away.  
  
"No let me see you," Shiro argued with a grin.  
  
Shiro's hand curled around Lance's weeping cock, slowly twisting and pulling upward. Lance nearly came off the bed, crying out loudly.

 

"I'll be right back," Shiro promised as he kissed Lance's cheek, then his chin and down his neck.  
  
Lance whined in protest, hitching his legs around Shiro's lower back.  
  
Shiro giggled and kissed Lance hard, hands sweeping up through chocolate locks. Lance reached his hand downward, getting his fingers around Shiro's erection, and was rewarded with a low guttural groan.  
  
"Mmm, stay," Lance protested.  
  
Shiro's hips twitched into Lance's touch, the younger man tugging his foreskin up over his swollen tip.  
  
"I can't fuck you without lube...or a condom...." Shiro panted.  
  
Lance whined again, dragging Shiro back in for another kiss. Shiro lost himself in the action once more. At this rate he was never going to make it to actually fucking Lance. He was already in danger of cumming just on the touch of Lance's fingers.

 

Shiro pried himself away from Lance, not really wanting to go, not with the way Lance kept trying to tug him back. Shiro's feet hit the floor and he stumbled slightly, sprinting to the bathroom where he was sure he still had a box of condoms and the lube he'd almost finished...he'd had a lot of lonely nights since their return to earth.  
  
He rummaged through the drawers grabbing both his prizes and hurried back to the bed.  
  
Lance welcomed him in, pulling him back down, littering him with sloppy kisses.  
  
"You took too long," Lance huffed.  
  
"You're needy," Shiro joked as he clenched Lance's thigh, the younger man's legs spread open and wide so he could tuck himself perfectly between them.  
  
Lance shrugged.  
  
"You should have guessed that," Lance sneered.

 

Shiro stalked down Lance's heaving form, tongue extending to drag a wet line up Lance's underside. Lance came off the bed, hands burying in Shiro's hair.  
  
Shiro pursed his lips around Lance's head, tongue dancing circles across the sensitive flesh, flicking across his frenulum. Lance shivered, mouth dropped into a wide oval, gasping and crying as Shiro bobbed his head slowly.  
  
The hollow of his mouth was hot and wet and Lance could hardly stand it. He didn't care how close he was. He wanted to cum like this, on Shiro's tongue.  
  
"G-na...C-cum I'm gunna cum..." Lance stammered through gasps for breath.  
  
Shiro dragged his wet organ along Lance's vein on the side of his cock, palm rolling his tight little sack gently as he moved. He did not pull off of Lance, determined to finish him like this.  
  
Lance bowed, fingers clutching Shiro's snowy locks, involuntarily pressing the big man downward. His cock swelled on Shiro's tongue, fattening, twitching before the first expulsion flooded Shiro's senses.  
  
The sharp sour sensation settled on his taste buds, not completely pleasant, but he swallowed it down dutifully. He captured each of Lance's cumshots, tongue lapping against Lance's slit as he came again and again. Shiro sucked and swallowed until he could taste nothing but his own spit. Only then did he drag himself off Lance's wilting cock a thin line of saliva still connecting Lance's tip and his lower lip.

 

Lance was panting hard, arm resting on his forehead tiredly. He could feel Shiro shifting, weight being distributed on the mattress differently.  
  
He was barely aware as Shiro deposited a healthy amount of lube into his hand. Lance was relaxed with orgasm, his body opening up more than willingly to Shiro's fingers. The slow slide of Shiro's human digits pumping into him had Lance sighing and mewling, writhing tiredly on the bed.  
  
Lance sleepily opened one eye as the sensation of Shiro's fingers abandoned him.  
  
There was the rip of a foil wrapper and the snap of a condom. Lance watched warily as Shiro lined up his cock with Lance's dark pucker. Lance bit his lip and knitted his brows.  
  
Shiro's eyes flicked up to Lance's worried expression. He leaned forward and kissed Lance's forehead, then his nose.  
  
"I'll go slow," Shiro assured.  
  
"And you don't have to take all of it."  
  
Lance nodded. It had been some time since his last partner and he'd not been anywhere near as big as Shiro. But Shiro's words had Lance's nerves dissipating.  
  
Shiro guided his cock forward, teasing it against Lance's entrance before pressing his head into the tight button of muscle. Lance careened and grabbed at Shiro's shoulders, just needing to have something to hold onto.  
  
A sharp ache drummed through Lance's lower half. Shiro was so fucking big.  
  
"You ok?" Shiro asked, voice rough as he huffed against the side of Lance's cheek.  
  
Lance paused and then nodded.  
  
"Hurts a little," Lance admitted.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Shiro asked quickly.  
  
"No, give it a little time," Lance said burying his face in Shiro's thick neck.

 

Shiro paused, fighting everything in him that wanted to just thrust into Lance's tight heat. His prosthetic fingers tightened on Lance's hip, both of them tangled together like that for what felt like eons.  
  
Lance pressed his hips backward, silently asking for a little more as the pain ebbed and gave way to an overwhelming sensation of fullness.  
  
Shiro obeyed, pressing in another inch, then another, the fattest part of his cock beginning to stretch Lance open. Lance pushed his fingers to Shiro's chest.  
  
"Hold on," Lance whimpered.  
  
Shiro paused, half lidded eyes watching Lance's pained expression.  
  
"How far are you in?" Lance huffed, trying to bite back a grimace.  
  
Shiro laughed softly and grinned.  
  
"Not even half," Shiro replied cheekily.  
  
Lance groaned.  
  
"Holy shit," Lance grumbled.  
  
Shiro rocked his hips in experiment, gathering a loud gasp from his partner. He attempted to add just a little more, he selfishly wanted just a bit more of Lance's tightness, but this gathered a yelp from his partner and Shiro immediately halted.  
  
"Wait wait, too much," Lance whimpered.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Ok I won't add any more than that," Shiro apologized.  
  
The big man dragged his cock out and pressed back in slowly, only up to the point Lance could handle.  
  
"This ok?" Shiro asked as he fucked into Lance very slowly.  
  
Lance nodded, the discomfort on his face fading.  
  
"Y-yeah...that's good...fuck that's good..." Lance whined.

 

Shiro humped slowly, very careful not to push past where Lance was comfortable. It was just enough to have his gut tightening. He wanted to sink himself up to the balls in Lance's tight little ass but he supposed that could wait...  
  
He needed to start getting Lance to train.  
  
Shiro grinned at the thought. They'd work on that.  
  
Shiro held Lance close, hips working lazily as he thrust into Lance's tightness.  
  
"Oh Lance, fuck you feel so good..." Shiro groaned, voice thick with arousal.  
  
Lance hooked his legs at the small of Shiro's back, fingers burying in ivory hair, his lip pinched between his teeth.  
  
"Hnnng f-fuck..." Lance hummed.  
  
Shiro sunk his teeth into the side of Lance's neck, causing Lance to gasp. The big man sucked a dark mark into the pristine flesh, moving only when he was satisfied with how prominent it was, placing a matching one to the other side. There would be no hiding those in the morning. Lance couldn't find it in himself to care.  
  
Lance could feel his cock fattening again, squeezing between his stomach and Shiro's moving abdomen.  
  
Shiro grinned at Lance, and Lance had never seen him look so perfect. His hair was a mess, his eyes drooping in ecstasy, a silly grin plastered to his lips.  
  
"Hard again?" Shiro chuckled as he worked his hand between them to take Lance into his palm.  
  
"Got one more in you?" Shiro teased as he dabbed his thumb against Lance's tip.  
  
Lance shivered and whimpered pathetically.  
  
"I dunno..." Lance huffed.  
  
"I think you do," Shiro grinned as he slowly stroked Lance in time with his shallow thrusts.

 

Lance clutched Shiro for dear life as the big man tightened his grip. Lance was sure there was no way he could manage another orgasm so close to his first. But Shiro's fist was warm and stern and combined with the easy slide of Shiro's cock, he could already feel it burning in his gut.  
  
Shiro grunted into every thrust sweat pricking at his hairline as he cradled Lance's ass with his free hand, bringing the lanky man closer.  
  
He pressed their mouths together, eyes sliding closed as their bodies moved in time. Shiro's touch was too much, and not enough. It felt like hot iron pressed to his skin.  
  
His muscles coiled tight, his spine arching.  
  
"Shiro!!! Shiro, Shiro Shiro!!!" Lance screamed as the tension in his abdomen snapped and his cock flexed into Shiro's grip, having little more than a few dribbles of cum to give.

 

His second orgasm shredded through him wildly. It broke him, snapped him and left him in tatters.  
  
He shook and panted into Shiro, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, whining and sputtering as his body jerked and twitched.  
  
Shiro kissed his hair.  
  
"Mmm so good for me..." Shiro purred as he continued to thrust, just a little harder, Lance didn't mind the slight ache.  
  
Shiro's fingers clenched on Lance's doughy ass, just hard enough to bruise as he groaned and snarled, body finally giving way to his own pleasure.  
  
Shiro bellowed out a loud, low moan, pressing in a little too far, stretching Lance until it stung, but Lance didn't care. He didn't care how sore he'd be tomorrow.  
  
He could feel Shiro's cock flexing as the big man came, his face screwed up into an expression of sheer pleasure. Lance had never seen a more beautiful expression on the other man.

 

Shiro thrust half heartedly, sagging slightly, his weary eyes coming open to take Lance in.  
  
They both looked at each other tiredly, wearing stupid, sleepy smiles. Shiro brushed Lance's cheek softly as he carefully pulled out, Lance cringing slightly.  
  
The big man slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, removing the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash bin. He leaned over Lance, kissing the younger man's cheek.  
  
"I'll get you a washcloth to clean off with," Shiro whispered.  
  
"And you'll be right back?" Lance mumbled.  
  
"Promise," Shiro smiled.  
  
Shiro returned from the bathroom with a damp cloth, cleaning Lance off very carefully before tossing the dirty cloth in the hamper. He crawled into the sheets now pungent with the scents of sweat and sex and pulled Lance flush to his naked form. He nuzzled into Lance's shoulder, placing a series of kisses there.  
  
"Next time I'll be better prepared, so you can wreck my ass properly," Lance yawned.  
  
Shiro laughed.  
  
"Ok killer," Shiro whispered.

 

Lance felt his eyes drooping, becoming impossibly heavy. He couldn't keep them open a second longer. With Shiro's warmth all around him he drifted off into sticky, warm, sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Lance's eyes rolled beneath his lids. He opened them slowly, blinking into the dim light of the room. Sunshine just barely peered through the blackout curtains across the window. He propped himself up tiredly, his hair in disarray, squinting at the room around him.  
  
This wasn't his room.  
  
Lance blinked again...  
  
The memories of the night previous laid over him thickly.  
  
Oh. Right. This was...Shiro's apartment....  
  
Lance lifted himself upward, his body instantly hating the motion. His rear end ached as did a collection of other muscles he didn't even know he had.  
  
Lance groaned and patted the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. He looked across the mattress with a quizzical expression.  
  
_Yikes,_ he thought, _maybe he'd overstayed his welcome._ _  
_ _  
_ Lance lifted out of bed and shuffled stiffly across the room. He needed something to cover his naked form...he couldn't seem to find the sleep clothes he'd come in...he settled for a hoodie slung on the back of Shiro's desk chair.  
  
It fit Lance like a dress as he pulled the material down, the sleeves far too long, but it was soft and it smelled like...Shiro. Lance buried his nose in the collar of the clothing and breathed in deep.  
  
That was a good smell.  
  
Lance waddled toward the hallway, limping slightly. And that's when the scent hit him.  
  
The lovely unmistakable aroma of _bacon_ .  
  
Lance's stomach groaned as he stood there and he shushed it softly.

  
The clatter of dishware rang in Lance's ears as he approached the kitchen timidly.  
  
He stood in the mouth of the room for a moment, watching Shiro move around the kitchen, flipping the bacon casually.  
  
Shiro finally caught sight of Lance and a massive grin broke across his face.  
  
Shiro's eyes roamed Lance's body as he leaned on the countertop casually.  
  
"Goodmorning," Shiro said brightly.  
  
Lance returned the smile nervously.  
  
"I uh...couldn't find my clothes I borrowed your jacket...hope you don't mind," Lance said shrugging.  
  
Shiro laughed.  
  
"I don't mind at all...it looks really good on you," Shiro said kindly.  
  
Lance blushed slightly.  
  
Lance slowly limped over to the bar and took a seat gingerly. Shiro frowned as he watched the slow motion.  
  
"Sore?" Shiro asked gently.  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
"A little bit," Lance chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shiro said softly.  
  
Lance shook his head.  
  
"Don't be, holy shit that was the best sex of my life...and now you are cooking breakfast, please stop being so perfect you are making the rest of us look bad," Lance grinned.  
  
Shiro seemed to relax a bit.  
  
He rounded the counter to snake his arms around Lance's torso and rested his chin on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"You should sleep over more often..." Shiro whispered nibbling Lance's ear.  
  
Lance giggled.  
  
"Yeah I should shouldn't I?" Lance grinned.


End file.
